Brogy
| jva=Tetsu Inada| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 100,000,000| }}| devil fruit=| }} Brogy the Red Ogre (赤鬼のブロギー, Akaoni no Burogī) is one of the two legendary giants who fight an endless battle on Little Garden, an island in the Grand Line. Each giant has a bounty of 100,000,000 on their heads. Appearance He wears a viking costume, has a blond beard and a pig-like nose. Personality Like Dorry, Brogy is a good natured giant, however, his pride can sometimes get the best of him. He is a firm believer of the customs of fighting from his homeland and follows them with much honor. He would follow these even if he were severely wounded. Attack List * Hakoku (覇国, lit. Warrior Nation): Putting all of their strength into it, Dorry and Brogy each call upon Elbaf's "warrior code", and slash their weapons at the ocean, creating two "air cannon" beams (Dorry's is blue, while Brogy's is red) that will slice through anything in their path, even the ocean itself. However, the amount of power needed for this attack proved to be too much for the giants' rusty weapons, so both Dorry's sword and Brogy's axe shattered. The only thing they are incapable of piercing is a snake soaked in blood. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hakoku Sovereignty. History Brogy, along with Dorry, were once two of the most feared pirates in the world as no one could bring them down. One day on a hunting trip, each had slayed a massive sea king. Then, while they were celebrating their great catch, a little girl asked them both which sea king was bigger. They couldn't agree on which one was bigger, so, as per the rules of Elbaf, they started to duel on Little Garden. One hundred years passed and thier sea kings corpses turned to bones. They continued the battle every time the volcano on the island exploded, the duel always ending in a draw. One day the Strawhat Pirates arrived on the island on thier way to Alabasta with Vivi. After Luffy and Vivi went to explore, and Sanji and Zoro went to find food, Nami and Usopp were left on the Merry to fend for themselves. Meanwhile Brogy was exploring and came across the Going Merry and scared Nami and Usopp half to death. Nami and Usopp thought Brogy was going to eat them but he just wanted some alcohole, which they gave him. As a dinosuar stumbled upon them, Brogy sliced it's head off frightening Nami and Usopp further, who then played dead, only Brogy thought they had fainted. He then brought them to his home and started cooking for himself. Usopp and Nami panicked and ran away when he wasn't looking and ended up being chased by other carnivorous animals. They were saved by Brogy, who in turn provided them a large amount of dinosaur meat, but Usopp and Nami, who were still scared, tried to wait it out until the Log Pose set but soon found out that it would take a whole year for the log to lock onto the next island. Translation and Dub Issues So far, Oda has provided two versions of his name: Brogy was seen in the manga and later Burogy appeared in the data books. They are edited out in the English dub, by 4Kids Entertainment, along with the entire Little Garden story arc. However, in the made-for-U.S. game One Piece: Grand Adventure, Brogy replaced Big Pan in the Davy Back Fight stage, which was renamed to a generic pirate ship. Trivia * Brogy has his own Laughter Style. Brogy starts his laughs with "Geba" (i.e. Gebabababababa!), which is retained in the FUNimation dub. * His name may have come from the Italian surname "Broggi", meaning 'amber', matching his epithet. It may also have come from the Irish surname "Brogan" which can mean 'sorrowful', 'strong' and 'sturdy'. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Giants Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Giant Pirate Warrior Band Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Axemen